Finishing the list translate into Polish Prologue
by KMS-Team
Summary: Pewnego dnia Bella ma wypadek samochodowy. W szpitalu mówi swojej osiemnastoletniej córce, Eloise, że napisała swoją listę rzeczy do zrobienia. Po tym, jak Bella umarła, dziewczyna wraca do domu z instrukcjami od matki, aby ją dokończyc.


Mała notatka, dotycząca wampirów:

· Edward, Alice oraz Jasper - te same moce, co w pierwowzorze

· Noah – jest tarczą dla wszystkich mocy (zarówno fizycznych i psychicznych)

· Eloise - wyłącza wszystkie moce, jednak jej dar nie działa, gdy jest człowiekiem.

· Katherine- potrafi zobaczyć całe życie innej osoby, podczas jednego dotyku.

**PROLOG**

**Eloise POV **

Biegnę do szpitala.

Wiedziałam, że dzisiaj stanie się coś złego. Po prostu to wiedziałam. Byłam bardzo szybka, dlatego za każdym razem zajmowałam pierwsze miejsce w 'wyścigach międzymiastowych'. Moja mama zawsze była ze mnie dumna… Mama. Muszę dostać się do szpitala. Jest tylko jedna możliwa droga.

Skręciłam na rogu i zobaczyłam szybko zmieniające się światła karetki. Syreny były wyłączone, jednak mimo to, nadal czułam, jak odbijały się echem przez ciemno-nocne niebo. Kobieta, która wezwała pomoc powiedziała, że wypadek był zły, ale nie powiedziała jak bardzo.

Pobiegłam do środka poszukać mamy.

**Alice POV **

- Alice! Czy możesz się pospieszyć? Musimy wkrótce wychodzić! - Rosalie krzyknęła z drugiej strony pomieszczenia. Przewróciłam oczami i jeszcze raz poprawiłam makijaż. Wtedy nadeszła wizja.

_Migające światła, syreny i dziewczyna biegnąca przez szpital. Wbiega do pokoju, w którym Bella leży w łóżku. Rozmawiają razem. Brązowooka umiera minutę później. Nieznajoma postać zaczyna płakać… Koniec._

Nigdy nie miałam tak dziwnej wizji, ale jest jedna rzecz, której jestem pewna. Bella umrze. Nie ma nic, co możemy zrobić, by ją ocalić. Zerknęłam na zegarek. Ma jeszcze 7 minut. Nie powiem o tym Edwardowi. Musi wreszcie przestać się o nią martwić.

**Eloise POV **

- Mamo. - Powiedziałam. Wyglądała strasznie. Jej skóra była w odcieniach szarości, a piękne włosy, wiotkie. Wokół jej głowy zawiązany był bandaż, który praktycznie cały zakrywał jej lewe oko. Mama, którą teraz widziałam, była mglistym podobieństwem jej dawnej postaci. Wcześniej była pełna życia. Opowiadała mi historie o księżniczkach. Albo księciu… Zawsze nazywał się Edward. Mówiła, że przypominam jej go, kiedy biegam. Był bardzo szybki.

Kiedy byłam mała, myślałam, że książę Edward jest moim ojcem. Myślałam, że moja rodzicielka próbowała sprawić, żebym go sobie wyobraziła. Nawet, jeżeli nas opuścił, był cudowny. Moja mama zaprowadziła mnie do mojego papy w dniu moich dziesiątych urodzin. W niczym nie przypominał księcia Edwarda opisywanego przez Bellę i nagle przestałam go lubić, szczególnie gdy zaprzeczył, że byłam jego córką.

- Eloise. - Szepnęła mama. Trudno jej było mówić. Usiadłam obok niej na łóżku.

- Mamo. - Powiedziałam bezgłośnie. Głaszczę jej ramiona. Jest zadowolona z mojej obecności. Jestem tego pewna.

- Ella, kochanie. Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić.

- Cokolwiek. Obiecuję.

Mama badała mnie wzrokiem. Wiem, że była poważna. Rany z pewnością nie sprawiły, że zwariowała. Wie kiedy kłamię, a kiedy nie. Zna mnie i teraz widzi, że również zachowuję powagę. Naprawdę zrobię dla niej wszystko, o cokolwiek poprosi. Zamierzam spełnić jej marzenia, chyba, że zapyta mnie, czy pomogłabym wyciągnąć wtyczkę z jej kroplówki. Nigdy nie mogłabym tego zrobić.

- Idź do domu, znajdź moją listę i dokończ ją w moim imieniu. Nic bardziej by mnie nie uszczęśliwiło, jak skończenie jej.

- Jaką listę?

- Moją listę rzeczy do wykonania. - Stwierdziła, jakby to była oczywistość. Uśmiechnęłam się. Siedziałyśmy w ciszy. Nagle usłyszałam wysoki pisk. Pielęgniarka pobiegła w kierunku mamy, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, co się stało. Zaczęłam płakać. Pracownica szpitala próbowała mnie pocieszyć, jednak zbyłam ją.

- Ile masz lat, kochanie ? - Spytała mnie.

- Osiemnaście. - Odpowiedziałam i wyszłam. Jestem na tyle dorosła, aby móc robić wszystko na własną rękę. Mama zostawiła mi pieniądze i z pewnością mogę sprzedać dom. Wezmę listę i zakończę ją w innym miejscu. Nie mogę zostać w tym mieście, po prostu nie mogę.

**Noah POV **

Carly nie zaznała szczęścia od czasu szesnastych urodzin. Pamiętam jaka była wtedy smutna. Podcinała sobie żyły. Wiem, że to robiła. Nawet gdyby wszystkiemu zaprzeczyła… Jestem jej bliźniakiem, nie może mnie okłamać.

Emmet oraz Rosalie w nowej szkole zawsze udają seniorów. Natomiast Jasper, Alice i Edward należą do juniorów.

Musieli nam powiedzieć wszystko, co trzeba wiedzieć o pójściu do szkoły. Mieli już nawet przygotowane niektóre historie, z naszym udziałem. Nikt nie chciał nam nic powiedziec na temat miasta Forks w Washington. Zapytaliśmy Carlisle i tylko on powiedział nam gdzie mieszkali. Nic powiedział nic więcej. Ostatecznie Carly i ja poddaliśmy się i przestaliśmy zadawać pytania dotyczące Forks.

- Noah, pośpiesz się ! - krzyczała z dołu Carly. Zachichotałem pod nosem. Wiem, że jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiła się do posiadania nadprzyrodzonych zdolności. Jeżeli by to zrobiła, nie krzyczałaby.

Opuściłem mój pokój, po drodze mijając sypialnię Alice i Jaspera. Prawie zawsze ograniczam mieszanie się w cudze sprawy, jednak usłyszałem coś ciekawego. Brzmiało to tak, jakby Alice mówiła sama do siebie. Zajrzałem do środka i zobaczyłem jej wędrówkę.

- Coś cię martwi, Alice ? - Zapytałem ją. Spojrzała w górę, jakby nie miała pojęcia o mojej obecności. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej nie pozbyłem się swojej osłony. W związku z tym nie mogła mieć wizji, że ją odwiedzę.

- Poniekąd, tak. - Odpowiedziała.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś ? - All jest nie wysoka i czasem ma problemy ze sięgnięciem rzeczy z wysokich półek. Ale Alice zawsze będzie sobą; zbyt uparta, aby prosić o pomoc.

- Poniekąd, tak. - Powtórzyła. Postarałem się nie wywracać oczu przy krótkich, nieciekawych odpowiedziach.

- W porządku, mogę zrobić cokolwiek. - Mówiąc to, zacząłem się oddalać.

- Noah, czekaj ! - Obróciłem się i spojrzałem na nią. Wydawała się bardzo zaniepokojona. - Muszę z tobą porozmawiać po szkole. Kiedy wrócisz do domu, kieruj się w stronę do lasu. Użyj swojej tarczy, aby blokować każdego, nawet mnie. Następnie podążaj za skałami.

- Dobrze. - Odpowiedziałem i zmierzałem do opuszczenia pokoju.

- Oh, i Noah ! Nie mów nikomu, trzymaj swoją tarczę zamkniętą przez cały dzień.

- Yhy.

Wychodzę, a ona podąża za mną. Zastanawiam się, o czym chce ze mną porozmawiać i dlaczego pragnie, aby nikt o tym nie wiedział.

**Eloise POV **

Prosto ze szpitala pobiegłam do domu. Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć i wziąć pieniądze na taksówkę. To są dwa powody, dla których to robię. Wbiegłam po schodach i otworzyłam drzwi. Nie zamknęłam ich za sobą. Szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło mnie, gdyby ktoś włamał się do domu, co w tej okolicy jest bardzo prawdopodobne.

Gdy szłam przez korytarz, minęłam lustro. Zamarłam. Na początku myślałam, że widzę moją mamę kątem oka. Wyglądałyśmy inaczej. Moje włosy były ciemniejsze niż jej, lecz nasze oczy zostały takie same. Zawsze mówiła, że jestem ładna. Zaczęłam płakać i odwróciłam wzrok od lustra. Nigdy więcej nie będę nazwana w ten sposób przez moją rodzicielkę.

Usłyszałam, że drzwi frontowe otwierają się. _Cholera ! To zawsze zdarza się tobie ! Dlaczego nie zamknęłaś drzwi ?! _Krzyczałam w myślach. Usłyszałam głos, głos, którego w tej chwili nie chciałam słyszeć.

- Ella ! Jesteś tu… ? Chodź, nie udawaj, że cię nie ma ! Widziałem jak wchodziłaś do środka ! - Powiedział mój brat. Czasami myślę, że mama była swego rodzaju panną lekkich obyczajów. Jednego roku urodziła syna, a gdy on miał roczek pojawiłam się ja. Ethan, mój brat opuścił nasz dom 356 dni temu. Powiedział, że chce żyć na własną rękę i mimo protestów ze strony Belli, opuści nas.

- Jestem tutaj ! - Krzyczę, idąc do pokoju mamy. Ethan podążył za mną. Nigdy nie byliśmy zbyt blisko. On zawsze skupiał się na swojej twórczości, a ja na bieganiu. Ostatecznie byliśmy rodzeństwem, więc darzyliśmy się miłością. Zakładam, że dowiedział się o naszej rodzicielce i był tu, ponieważ zostawiła dla niego dom.

Tak nam powiedziała. Po prostu jednego dnia usiadła wraz z nami i stwierdziła: 'Ethan, ponieważ jesteś starszy dostaniesz dom. Ella, ty dostaniesz moje pieniądze. Dzięki nim możesz również zakupić dom.' Żaden z nas nie narzekał na to, po prostu skinęliśmy głowami, zgadzaliśmy się.

W sypialni mojej mamy, przechodząc obok szafki nocnej, znalazłam listę.

- Co to jest, siostro ? - Zapytał się Ethan, stając za mną.

- To lista rzeczy do zrobienia przez mamę - wymamrotałam. Mój brat nic nie mówił. Po prostu usiadł obok mnie na łóżku i zaczął czytać kartkę przez moje ramię.

_#1 Opuścić Forks_

_#2 Sprawić, aby Alice była dumna_

_#3 Znaleźć odpowiedni dom_

_#4 Być silniejszą; nauczyć się bronić_

_#5 Zdobyć jakiś poziom edukacji_

_#6 Kupić Volvo_

_#7 Zostać lekarzem_

_#8 Uzyskać pewnego rodzaju poczucie równowagi_

_#9 Sprawić, aby Ella poznała Jake'a; przyjacielska wizyta_

_#10 Sprawić, aby Ella poznała Mike'a_

_#11 Być matczyna jak Esme_

_#12 Odwiedzić Charliego_

_#13 ZNALEŹC EDWARDA_

Prawie każdy punkt z listy został odhaczony. Tylko jeden ostatni, 13 został zapomniany. Gdzieś głęboko czuję, że Edward jest księciem ze wszystkich bajek mojej mamy. Muszę go znaleźć. Zerknęłam na Ethana. On wszystko wie.

- Muszę to zakończyć. - Powiedziałam.

- Ona też tego chciała.

- Ja… Czekaj, skąd o tym wiesz?

- Madre powiedziała mi, że w razie śmierci chciałaby, abyś dokończyła jej „dzieło".

- Oh… - zostałam przytulona przez brata.

- Wszystkie pieniądze są pod łóżkiem, w walizce. - Powiedział. - Powodzenia, siostro. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce Cię zobaczę.

Wyszedł. Chciałabym zobaczyć go wkrótce, ale mam wrażenie, że tak się nie stanie. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego. Spakowałam ubrania, wzięłam pieniądze i wsiadłam do samochodu. Postanowiłam kierować się na wschód. Mam wrażenie, że wybrałam dobry kierunek…

* * *

**-.-EmilyMarie15-.- Thank you for this wonderful story!**


End file.
